A fishing jig is essentially a single hook. What a fishing jig has, and what a bare undressed hook does not have, is a ball opposite the barbed end. The ball is engaged on the hook close to the eyelet of the hook. The eyelet is used to tie the fishing jig to a fishing line.
The ball of the fishing jig may be painted to have what appears to be an eye or pair of eyes. Or the-ball of the fishing jig may be of a solid bright color. Or the ball of the fishing jig may have some other exterior graphic.
In use, a worm or leech or other bait may be placed on the hook of the fishing jig. The fishing jig may then be lowered into the water, and then further lowered to the bottom of the stream or lake or other body of water, whereupon the fishing jig may be raised and lowered and then raised and lowered again and again in an attempt to attract fish. The fishing jig, not much more than a single naked hook, is slightly heavier than a single naked hook by virtue of the ball on the hook, and hence the fishing jig more readily falls by gravity to seek the bottom of the body of water where the ball more likely hits the bottom of the body of water and where the bait on the hook more likely may wiggle slightly above the bottom of the body of water.